hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Meruemgungiplayer/Hatsu
Hi again So basically what I am going to argue is that Hatsu is a misused term in the HxH fandom. Often Hatsu is the word/application used to describe an individual person's Nen ability, but this is never actually done within the series itself. It is always referred to as a special attack, special ability or Nen ability. So from what I gather, Hatsu is explained in chapter 60, as just using a given category of Nen. So, for example, the act of transmutation is Hatsu, same with emission, enhancement etc. As Wing says, Hatsu is your personal expression of Nen and then lays out the six different categories. Then goes on to say that 'Nen abilities' are highly personal and from here out the term used to describe a person ability is not Hatsu. So there is a clear difference between the two otherwise why use two different words? The reason I think it has come into common use is that it is the most crucial element in creating an individually styled ability, however, Hatsu is not all that makes up an ability so is an inaccurate term to use in relation to them, and is basically invented by the fandom as it is not used this way in the series itself. So if we take Gon's ability which is basically just a Ko punch. Which as explained by Biscuit in chapter 141, as an application of Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu and Gyo. So Hatsu is just a single element that makes up the ability. Hatsu in rock is enhancing, Hatsu in paper is emission and Hatsu in scissors is transmutation but is just one element in each of the three abilities. So there is one time that Hatsu is directly used in conjuncture with the phrase 'special attack'. This is when Killua suggests that he and Gon start working on their abilities in chapter 122. However, I think he is using Hatsu here as I have outlined above, as they had never really worked on that area up until this point. And after he uses it they only ever say 'special attack', which wouldn't make any sense if the correct term is Hatsu. So again Hatsu is just one of many applications of Nen that make up abilities. We don't hear characters say anything like, I wonder what their Hatsu is? or this is my Hatsu! it is always Nen ability or just ability. So essentially I am saying that using Hatsu as a word to describe Nen abilities in inaccurate an is not used within the HxH universe the same way as the fandom use it. So if there are a bunch of times a character's ability is referred to as a Hatsu that I have forgotten or missed, please point it out, or if the term is used in the Japanese raws but not in Viz, please say so. Glad to hear people thoughts on this anyway. Oh and just to add, I was trolling through some Japanese HxH forums and whenever discussing abilities the site was always translated to Mind ability, aka Nen ability, never Hatsu. This obviously doesn't mean much as I was using an automatic translator, but I thought I would just point it out. Category:Blog posts